


프린터 급지롤러가 쿼터마스터의 정서에 끼치는 영향

by Heyjinism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	프린터 급지롤러가 쿼터마스터의 정서에 끼치는 영향

요즘들어 쿼터마스터는 심기가 불편했다. 별 일은 아니었다. 광학매체에 백업을 할 때 오류가 발생할 확률이 아주 조금 높아진 것? 혹은 인쇄물을 출력할 때 마다 아주 조금씩 종이가 기울어서 출력되는 것? 사실은 매우 사소한 일이었다. 어느 사무실에서도 흔히 발생할 수 있는 그런 일들. 그러나 요즘들어 그 사소하게 신경을 거슬리는 일들이 발생하는 확률이 아주 조금 높아진 것은 대체 무엇을 의미하는 것일까. 뭐, 물론 인쇄물이 비뚤게 나오는 일이야 딱히 그의 심기를 대놓고 긁을 만한 일은 아니긴 했다. 그런 일이야 종이를 한 번 잘못 털어 넣는 사소한 실수로도 빚어질 수 있는 일이고, 무엇보다도 그는 실용적인 면 이외의 것은 돌아보지 않는, 문자 그대로의 공돌이였다. 중요한 도면이야 직접 관리하는 플로터에서 출력하거나 아예 모니터로 확인하니까 문제가 없었다. 그리고.

"상부에 보고하는 거니까 좀, 줄을 맞춰서 가져와 주세요."

굳이 Q 브랜치까지 찾아와서는 이런 말을 하고 가는 행정직원이 문제지. 당신이 전산을 알아? 지금 당신이 쓰고 있는 엑셀같은 것도, 다 나같은 프로그래머들이 잠 못 자고 밤 새워가며 만든거란 말이다. 엑셀 없었으면 아직도 전자계산기나 두드리며 세월을 보냈을 행정직원이, 고작 인쇄물이 아주 조금 비뚤어지게 나온 것을 두고 여기까지 와서 잔소리를 하고 가는 게 문제인 거지. 쿼터마스터는 뭔가 해줄 말이 매우 많았지만, 상대는 MI6 건물만큼 나이가 든 여직원이었다. 엑셀 파일 하나를 봐도 각 필드값은 볼드체에 셀 배경으로 뭔가 파스텔톤의 색상이 깔려야 하는 줄 알고, 윗사람들이 이해는 할까 궁금해지는 3차원 그래프의 색깔이 마음에 안 든다고 와서 잔소리를 하고, 프리젠테이션 자료에도 블링블링 꽃무늬가 패시브로 들어가는 여자. Q의 기준으로는 골때리는 스타일인 그녀는, 사실은 영국, 아니, 전세계 어디를 가도 볼 수 있는 흔하디 흔한 공무원 중 한 명이었다.

"데이터만 알아볼 수 있으면 되지 않나요?"

Q는 사흘 밤을 새고 난 증거인 다크서클과 떡이 진 머리를 들이대며 대꾸했지만, 그녀는 완강했다.

"그럼 차라리 파일을 주시죠. 제가 예쁘게 만들어서 보고 올릴테니까요."  
"내 부서에서 만들어진 모든 문서는 기밀문서라는 것을 잊으셨습니까?"  
"원칙은 그렇지만 이건 야식 영수증일 뿐이에요. 이것만으로는 몇 명이 무슨 일로 야근했는지, 그런 데이터는 나오지 않잖아요?"  
"......다시 뽑아서 드리죠."

Q는 그녀의 손에서 출력물과 영수증 뭉치를 빼앗았다. 나이가 어려도 한 부서의 부서장인데, 고작해야 프린터 출력 조금 비뚤어졌다고 이런 말을 부하직원들 앞에서 듣는 것도 모자라 15분이나 시간을 낭비해야 한다는 게 황당하게만 느껴졌다. 대체, 공무원들이란 어쩌자고 이런 사소한 일로 타박을 놓는 것인지. 지난번에는 Speedy의 샌드위치에 대해 Speed라고 적었다고 반려가 되어 돌아온 적도 있었다. 멀쩡히 영수증이 첨부되어 있고, 금액이 정확하게 맞는 문서에 대고 무슨 짓이야. 그는 일반인들이 감정적으로 받아들일 수 있는 신뢰구간과, 통계상의 신뢰구간과 공학에서의 공차와 식스 시그마까지 두루두루 떠올리며 고개를 가로저었다. 일반 기업이라면 몰라도, 여긴 MI6였다. 그러니 일반인들이 감정적으로 받아들이는 신뢰구간보다 훨씬 더 정확한 자료들을 요구하는 것도 당연하겠지. 하지만 몇 달에 한 번 나올까 말까 한 오타 한두 개를 두고 트집을 잡는 것도 모자라서, 이젠 아주 조금 출력이 비뚤어졌다고 사람을 괴롭히다니, 저 행정직원의 스마트폰을 해킹해서 두루두루 골치아픈 일을 벌여주고 싶은 것을 꾹 참으며 Q는, 그 종이뭉치를 실바의 책상 위에 던져놓았다.

"탄수화물이 필요한 얼굴이야."  
"당신 품평에는 관심없어요."  
"때로는 좋은 음식과 좋은 맥주가 도움이 된다는 걸 모르는 모양이군. 덧붙여서 편안한 잠자리와 끝내주는 섹스도 말이지."  
"이거면 충분해요."

Q는 주머니에서 포도당 캔디를 꺼내 입에 물며 손가락으로 종이뭉치를 가리켰다.

"조금 전 대화는 들었죠?"  
"물론이야. 그리고 뜻밖에도 네가 인내심이 강한 상사라는 것을 알게 되어 기쁘군."  
"뭐가 강하다고요?"  
"인내심."

Q 브랜치의 직원들이 긴장된 표정으로 바라보는 가운데, 실바는 빙긋 웃으며 대꾸했다.

"오, 정말 존경할만한 인내심이었어, 쿼터마스터. 웨일즈 대위(해리 왕자)가 헬기를 몰고 슝슝 날아다니며 아프가니스탄을 쳐부수는 사이, 왕자님의 안전과 영국군의 승리를 위해 아프가니스탄의 군용코드를 해킹하고 잡음정보를 잔뜩 흘려보냈던 우리의 영웅께서, 고작 프린터가 출력 좀 잘못 뱉은 정도로 잔소리를 늘어놓는 저런 아줌마에게 아무 말 못하고 당하고 있다니. 나같으면 벌써 그녀의 컴퓨터를 손도 못 대게 박살내든가, 아니면 그녀의 계좌로 눈에 띌 정도로 뻔뻔하게 거액을 흘려보낸 뒤 불명예스러운 은퇴를 하도록 손을 썼겠지. 또한 부하들에 대해서도 마찬가지야. 컴퓨터라면 나름대로 한가닥씩 하는 놈들만 모여 있다는 이 Q 브랜치에서, 프린터 출력 때문에 그런 말을 듣고도 가만히 있는 거야? 나같으면, 컴퓨터든 다른 것들이든 제대로 못 쓰는 놈들은 처음부터 다시 가르치느니 차라리 죽어서 다시 태어나는 게 더 빠를 테니까, 벌써 머리를 날려버리든가 목을 부러뜨렸을 테지. 그래, 친애하는 쿼터마스터께서 내 수갑만 풀어준다면 내가 대신 할 수도 있는데, 어때."  
"반박하고 싶은 말이 한두 가지가 아니지만 몇가지만 정정하죠. 첫째, 그녀가 불명예스러운 퇴직을 하는 것 보다는 내가 더 승진해서 장기적으로 괴롭혀 주는 쪽이 낫지 않겠어요? 두번째로, 난 내 부서에서 사람이 죽는 건 바라지 않아요. 현장 보존하라고 감식반들이 와서 일을 방해하는 꼴도 보고싶지 않고, 수십가지 종류의 파리가 순서대로 내 부서에 날아드는 것도 싫어요. 사람을 죽이고 싶으면 적어도 내 이동경로는 피해서 죽이는 게 좋을 걸요?"  
"오, 그럼 반대는 안 한다고?"  
"물론, 저기 더블오 요원들을 처리하는 거야 당신 뜻대로 해도 되겠지만, 내 부하들을 건드리는 건 사양이예요. 그렇지 않아도 일이 밀리는데, 프린터 좀 잘못 만졌다고 자력으로 커널을 손보고 OS를 뜻대로 주무를 수 있는 직원들을 살해하고 대신할 신입을 받았다간 신입 가르치느라 내 할 일은 할 수 없게 될 테니까요."  
"합리적이군. 그래서 이건 역시 내가 해야 하는 모양이지. 차라리 프린터를 고치는 게 빠르지 않을까 싶은데."  
"그렇군요. 오늘은 해킹은 그만두고 여기 시스템들 손이나 봐요."

Q는 한숨을 쉬며 제자리로 돌아갔다. 그의 자리에는 의자도 없었다. 서서 시스템을 만지는 쪽이 졸음도 안 오고 집중도 잘 된다는 그의 지론 때문이었지만, 오늘의 그는 더없이 의자가 간절한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 실바는 연장통을 들고 일어나다가, Q에게 다가가 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"......뭡니까."  
"저기 앉아서 좀 쉬지 그래. 홍차라도 마시고."

Q는 무언가 반박하고 싶은 얼굴로 그를 올려다보다가, 빈 머그잔을 들고 천천히 움직였다.

"저, Q."

Q가 실바의 의자에 앉아 천정을 올려다보는 사이, 구석에 앉아 있던 신입 직원이 얼른 홍차 티백과 끓는 물을 가져왔다. Q는 고맙다는 말도 하지 않았다. 가만 보니, Q는 벌써 잠들어 있었다.

"저 인간, 벌써 이틀은 밤을 새웠던데."

실바가 중얼거렸다.

"Q에게 관심이 많았군요, 미스터......"  
"저 인간이 나까지 안 재우잖아."  
"아."  
"생긴 건 다람쥐같이 귀여운 게, 저런 얼굴을 하고 사람을 괴롭하는 게 장난 아니야. 어떻게 날 괴롭히는 지 알면 네놈들 다, 저 머리통 속에 변태가 스무 마리......"

순간 프린터를 열고 부품들을 점검하던 실바의 몸이 크게 경련했다. 아아. 실바는 고개를 들어 Q를 바라볼 필요조차 느끼지 못했다. 상황은, 안 봐도 뻔했으니까.

"변태라 미안하군요, 미스터 실바."  
"......?!"  
"자기 말에 책임은 지는 차원에서, 오늘은 쿼터마스터를 즐겁게 해주기 위해 무슨 일을 당하면 좋을지 스스로 연구해 보는 건 어때요."  
"......!!!!!!"  
"아, 정착기(프린터 토너를 종이에 고정시키는 장치) 떨어뜨리면 안 되겠지."

Q는 바로 스위치를, 실바의 몸 속에 들어있는 장치에 연결된 블루투스 스위치를 껐다. 무릎에 힘이 다 빠진 실바는 신음하며 주저앉았지만, 그는 정착기를 바닥에 떨어뜨리는 실수만큼은 결코 저지르지 않았다. Q는 그런 실바를 몇 초 정도 더 바라보다가, 자리에서 일어났다.

"제가 서서 일하는 데 불만이신 분들도 있겠지만, 일하다 말고 잠이나 자는 꼴을 보이는 것 보단 낫지 않나요?"

Q는 대답을 기대하지 않은 말투로 중얼거리다가, 벽에 기대어 선 채 뜨거운 홍차를 천천히 마셨다.

  

  

  

"정말 뜻밖이야, 그래."

프린터 정비를 마치고, 토너가 묻어 새카맣게 된 손을 씻으려 화장실에 간 실바는, 오늘도 자신의 목줄을 쥐고 따라온 Q에게 한 마디 했다.

"그 사무실 안에서는 목줄 없이 돌아다닐 수 있으니까, 아마도 날 의심할 거라고 생각했는데."  
"글쎄요, 당신이라면 출력이 아주 조금 비뚤게 나온 게 나나 우리 직원들 신경을 긁진 않을거라는 것은 알았겠죠."  
"ODD 쪽도 먼지가 좀 낀 것 같던데. 언제 대청소의 시간이라도 좀 내 보는 게 어때."  
"클리닝은 계속 하고 있어요. 말이 나왔으니 말이지만, ODD 쪽을 일부러 고장낼 확률도 낮다고 생각했어요. 어차피 그거, 말단 아니면 당신이 하는 일이잖아요? 다들 귀찮아 하니까."  
"그렇게 부려먹을 거면 이제 사람 취급 좀 해 주지 그래."  
"당신의 인권을 존중하면 자살해버릴 거잖아요."  
"저런, 날 걱정해 주는 건가?"  
"적어도 우리 직원 서너명이 할 일을 혼자 해낼 정도의 사람이니까. 그 뿐이에요."  
"물론 그러시겠지."

실바는 손을 씻었다. Q는 실바의 등 뒤에 서 있다가, 손을 뻗어 그의 귀에 댔다. 실바는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 쿼터마스터의 손가락이, 마치 가볍게 키보드를 두드리듯 움직였다. 귀에서 턱으로, 움직이던 손가락이 그의 단단한 목 근육을 따라 어깨로 내려왔다. 처음 본 신기한 장난감을 궁금해하며 만져보는 어린아이같은 손길이었다. 그 손가락은 실바의 목걸이를 몇 번인가 어루만지다가, 그 주변의 맨 살갗을 가만히 건드려보고 있었다.

"Q."  
"걱정하지 말아요. 장난감을 더 설치할 생각은 없어."  
"Q......?"  
"......"  
"설마, 우는거야?"  
"죽고 싶어요?"  
"죽일 수는 있고?"  
"......"  
"이봐, 행정직원들 따위가 뭐라고 하건, 넘어가. 그런 걸 부서장에게 직접 들고와서 어린애 가르치듯 훈계하려 드는 쪽이 틀렸지, 뭘."  
"마치 다 이해한다는 듯한 말투네요."  
"Q 브랜치는 그나마 내근이지. 현역 요원으로 뛰던 시절에, 그땐 카드사와 전산망으로 연결된 것도 아니라서 카드 영수증 다 챙겨와야 했는데, 그거 날짜별로 결제일별로 환율계산까지 해서 줬던 적도 있어. 아, 젠장. 목숨걸고 나라를 위해 일하고 왔더니 영수증 한두장 태워먹었다고 그 난리를 쳐? 내가 그때 그 행정직원의 목을 꺾어버렸어야 했는데."  
"심하네요."  
"심하지. 네놈 그, 무기 만들어서 줘봤자 007 놈은 제대로 반납도 안 한다고 투덜거리지?"

Q는 고개만 끄덕였다. 실바는 뒤도 돌아보지 않은 채, 거울 속에는 손만 비치는 그 청년을 향해 놀리듯 대꾸했다.

"그 천하의 007도, 아마 모르긴 몰라도 용광로 속에 떨어져도 카드 영수증은 챙겨 올 거다. 음? 네가 만든 최첨단 무기는 구워 먹을지언정."  
"그거...... 화나네요."  
"나도 그랬거든."

실바의 목줄을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 실바는 웃었다.

"무리하지 말지, Q."  
"그런 적 없어요."  
"무시하는 놈 있으면 날려버려. 그러면 되잖아."  
"지금 나한테 충고하는 거예요?"  
"아마 이 건물 안에 있는 어떤 현장요원 놈들보다도, 내가 널 이해할 거라는 데 오늘 저녁밥을 걸지."  
"맛도 없는 저녁밥 걸어서 뭐 하려고요. 다이어트?"  
"등에 기대도 된다는 뜻이야. 뭐야, 변태도 아니고 내 목만 주물거리고. 스포츠마사지 치고는 개미가 기어가는 것 같고, 애무라고 치기에는 영 서투른데 어느 쪽이야?"  
"여차하면 죽여버리겠다는 선택지는 아예 없나보네요. 난 당신 목을 날려버릴 스위치도 갖고 있는데."  
"흥, 그럴 수 있을까?"  
"내가 사람을 죽일 수 없을 거라고는 생각하지 말아요. 총으로만 사람을 죽일 수 있나. 사람은 서버로 뒤통수를 때려도 죽어요."  
"혼자 들고 휘두를 수나 있으면서 그런 말을 하시지."  
"수많은 요원들이, 내가 만든 무기를 들고 현장으로 나가요."

Q는 중얼거렸다.

"내가 방아쇠를 당기지 않는다고 해서, 내가 죽이지 않는 건 아니죠. 실바, 사람을 죽이는 건 어떤 느낌인가요? 초연이 손에 묻고 피가 튀는 건."  
"드라이 클리닝 추가비용을 생각하지. 그럴 때는."  
"너무하네요."  
"그렇지 않으면, 신경줄이 배겨내질 못할 때도 있거든. 이봐, 공돌이 꼬마야. 난 본질적으로 너랑 같은 쪽이야. 다만 난, 마미를 기쁘게 하기 위해서 총을 들었던 것 뿐이라고. 마미가 없는 지금, 내가 더이상 총을 들 것 같아? 네놈이 날 풀어주고 내 발치에 총을 던져놓고 마음대로 하라고 한들, 내가 그걸로 뭘 할 것 같아?"  
"그 총을 집에서 당신 머리통을 날리려 들겠죠. 그리고 웬만하면 내 사무실에서는 그러지 말아요. 난 피 냄새도 싫어하고, 피 냄새와 사람 죽은 냄새 맡고 벌레들이 날아드는 것도 싫어하니까."  
"그래, 그래. 게다가 쥐까지 꼬이면 좋지 아니하지. 쥐가 광케이블 물어뜯으면."  
"그럴까봐 PVC 튜브를 쓰긴 하지만, 그런 상황은 생각하고 싶지 않군요."  
"그래, 뭐 여긴 MI6니까. 내 섬에서는 주먹만한 바퀴벌레들이 많이 나왔지. 바닥을 열면 바퀴벌레들이 스스슥......"

놀리듯 이야기를 하다가, 실바는 말을 멈추었다. Q는 그의 목에서 손을 떼었다. 허공을 거머쥔 듯 주먹을 쥔 그의 손등에 뼈와 근육이 도드라져 보였다. 아직 소년같은 청년은 손을 내리고, 그의 등 뒤에서 걸어나와 그의 목줄을 다시 움켜쥐었다.

"우리 사무실에도 바퀴벌레는 있어요."  
"물론 그건 쿼터마스터께서 먹고 쌓아놓으신 그 누들박스 주변이겠지?"  
"글쎄요. 어느 쪽인지는 모르지만 당신이 그 문제를 해결해주면 좋겠군요."  
"이봐, 나보고 전산노예라고 했지 바퀴벌레를 박멸하라고 한 적은 없잖아."  
"지금 말하고 있잖아요."  
"우와."  
"농담하는 것 아니에요. 쥐와 바퀴벌레가 들끓는 아열대 지방에서 본부를 차려놓고 지냈을 정도면, 런던의 바퀴벌레들 정도야 아무것도 아니겠죠. 무엇보다도, 방제업체를 부를 수 있는 사무실도 아니거니와 불렀다 한들, 그 사람들이 광케이블 같은 것 잘못 밟으면 그 비용이 더 든다는 것 정도는 자명하죠. 당신은 바퀴벌레에 대해서도 잘 알고 네트워크 설비에 대해서도 더없이 잘 아는데, 이 바퀴벌레 소탕 업무에 당신보다 더 잘 어울리는 사람이 있긴 있나요?"  
"난 사람 죽이는 방법에 대해서도 매우 디테일하게 잘 알아."  
"지금의 당신이 페이징할 지식은 아니죠."  
"그건 그렇고 그 프린터들 말인데. 누가 걷어차기라도 했어?"  
"무슨 뜻이죠?"  
"아니, 종이 급지 롤러가 밀려 있었거든. 누가 걷어차건 툭툭 치건 그랬다는 건데, 그 사무실에는 순 너같은 샌님놈들 밖에 없잖아."  
"그럼 당신이 한 모양이죠."  
"내가? 양손이 묶여 있고 네놈의 감시를 받느라 화장실도 혼자 못 오는 내가? 오, 이런. 하늘은 왜 쿼터마스터에게 놀라운 두뇌를 주시면서 상식이라는 것을 아니 주셨단 말인가."  
"시끄러워요......"

사무실 문을 열던 Q는, 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 실로 믿을 수 없는 광경에, 자기도 모르게 실바의 목줄을 놓아버리고 말았다. 그 점은 실바도 마찬가지여서, 그는 이 꼼꼼한 청년이 자기 목줄을 놓아버리고 한순간이나마 영혼이 육체와 분리된 듯한 감정을 느끼는 이 순간에, 차마 도망도 치지 못하고 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 참상을, 그러니까 정치적으로 공정하게 말하자면 그 참상이라는 건 어디까지나 컴퓨터를 사람보다 더 사랑하는 뼛속까지 공돌이 너드인 자들에게만 해당되는 일이기는 했지만, 여튼 그들로서는 쉽게 용납이 가지 않는 장면을 그저 바라보고만 있었다.

"어, 왔어?"

007, 살인면허를 지닌 최고의 더블오 요원.

"생각보다 사이좋게 지내는 모양이네."

그의, 톰 포드 수트 아래 반짝거리는, 크로켓 앤 존스의 수제화는, 조금 전 ODD에 먼지가 낀 것 같다고 실바가 지적했던 바로 그, 백업 장비 위에 올라가 있었다. 그 자체로 무기일 것 같은 007의 억센 손은, 급지 롤러가 밀려 있었던 바로 그 프린터 위에 얹혀 있었다.

"더블-오-세븐."  
"음?"

007은 자신을 부르는 Q의 어조가 묘하게 이상하다고 느끼며, 그대로 몸을 돌려 이쪽으로 걸어왔다 - 고만 말할 수 있으면 정말로 좋았겠지만.

Q의 눈은 놓치지 않았다. 그의, 여상한 움직임 사이에 그의 손이 습관처럼 프린터의 옆구리를 때리고, 그의 구두 끝이 백업장비를 툭 치는 모습을. Q는 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다가, 그 주먹으로 실바의 팔을 툭툭 쳤다.

"......실바."  
"음?"  
"해도 됩니다."

상황을 파악한, Q의 부하들이자 역시 기계에 대한 애정만큼은 런던 최고일 직원들이 각자 자기 시스템을 끄고, 백업용 하드디스크를 집어들고 뒤쪽으로 몸을 피했다. 입을 딱 벌리고 있던 실바는 Q의 말에 잠시 청년을 돌아보았다. Q는 실바의 수갑을 풀어주고 뒤로 물러나 문을 잠갔다.

"정말로?"  
"예."  
"피바다가 될 텐데."  
"청소업체를 부르죠."  
"벌레가 꾈 텐데."  
"그건 당신이 하면 되는거고."  
"저런."  
"싫어요?"  
"그럴리가."

  

  

  

한 번도 무기를 제대로 반납한 적 없는 것으로 이름높은 역전의 용사 007이, 사무용 프린터를 망가뜨렸다는 이유로 Q 브랜치에서 습격을 받고 쓰러졌다는 소식이 MI6 전체에 퍼져나가는 데는 두 시간도 걸리지 않았다.


End file.
